


Dipper's Blonde Bombshell

by AllDressedUpAndNaked



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper gives Bill what he wants...finally, Dipper sings for Bill, Human Bill Cipher, Karaoke, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Oral Sex, Stuff happens...in a Hummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDressedUpAndNaked/pseuds/AllDressedUpAndNaked
Summary: Just a one-shot to start off my new account here.  Dipper and Bill out for karaoke night.  Dipper decides tonight is the night he lets his 'best friend' get what he's always wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original song credit: Bombshell Blonde by Owl City. I do not own the song, or the Gravity Falls characters, Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher.

**Dipper’s Blonde Bombshell**

 

After getting a couple of drinks in him, Dipper began to loosen up and relax a bit.  Bill had dragged him out to a karaoke bar this time, knowing how much Dipper hated those places.  But he knew his good friend (well, he was all for being friends, but wanted much,  _ much _ more than that) had a killer voice and that it should be shared with more than just him.  It wasn’t that Dipper was shy or timid.  No, those days were long gone.  No more awkward adolescent for him.  In fact, he had grown into one helluva confident and alluring young adult.

He was now six solid feet of lean muscle, toned and firm from several years of physical labor working at his Grunkle’s shack.  The long, wavy mocha locks continued to be a bit unruly, but were kept at a playfully charming length that framed his round, still boyish face.  He had plenty of girls interested in him, but couldn’t seem to find the time to pursue any since school work, doing research in Ford’s lab, and hanging out with Bill were his top priorities.  Besides, girls were too much drama.  (Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Dip, because you know how Bill is  _ so the opposite _ of a drama queen.)

They sat at a small table watching others perform while they drank.  Dipper was a sucker for Captain Morgan, the darker the better.  Bill knew how to keep him happy.  He also didn’t want Dipper to get too far, though, and ruin his singing voice with a drunken slur.  

The last of the rum from his second helping went down the hatch, and Dipper slammed the glass down on the table with a satisfying thud.  He looked over at the blonde demon seated next to him who was giving him a sly grin that would make any pirate shake in his skivvies.  Bill was ready for action (both for karaoke and their relationship), but Dipper was not quite there yet.  His longing stares at Dipper had always made the brunet just a slight bit uncomfortable, like he was an exotic delicacy that the blonde wanted to sink his teeth into.  He always thought himself a bit too simple for the blonde’s taste, though, like plain vanilla ice cream or white bread.  He was trying to work on that.

Bill was anything but bland.  His flamboyant demeanor was only outdone by the outlandish way he dressed.  He donned the tightest and smoothest black leather pants he owned for tonight’s outing.  A bright yellow muscle t-shirt with holes deliberately ripped into it in the most provocative of places hugged his upper body perfectly.  Over that was a loose-fitting, off one shoulder, black fishnet crop-top that barely came down over his pecs.  Must have come straight from the 1980’s.  Or maybe from the same shop his boots came from.  The bold yellow leather atrocities were calf-high and thick heeled, but only about an inch or so.  They may not have looked half bad if it wasn’t for the faux black fur cuffs at the top of them.

Not to be outshined by his attire, his hair and makeup were right up there as well.  Jet black roots gave way to golden blonde waves of pure silk that were just long enough to tease into a modern chic style.  The bangs cascaded over the right side of his face giving perfect accentuation to his soft, feminine features- smoky powder and gold glitter liner framed eyes of unbroken cerulean blue; naturally long, dark, and thick lashes; plump and very kissable lips lined in black and filled in with cherry lip balm; blushing nude cheeks supported by perfect cheekbones. 

Dipper had always found Bill to be strikingly good-looking, but tonight, he was an absolute blonde bombshell.  It was all he could do to not jump him on the leather-clad seats of Bill’s Hummer when he picked him up tonight.  No, he was determined to keep it in until later, when Bill would least expect it.  The blonde had made his desire for the brunet known long ago, but Dipper had not yet reciprocated the want for that level of relationship.  Tonight, however, he no longer wanted to hold himself back.  He would assert himself to reveal what he now knew he undoubtedly desired.

When his big brown eyes caught Bill’s dreamy blue ones, the blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” the brunet questioned innocently.  He knew Bill wanted him to sing, but he was  going to be as stubborn as possible, anyways.  He loved to make things difficult for the  blonde.

“You know exactly what I want, Pine Tree,” he cooed seductively, knowing full well that Dipper was privy to his double entendre. 

“You’re right.  I do,” he pointedly replied with a coy smile and equally seductive voice.  

Bill was slightly taken aback, and quickly sat straight up, adrenaline starting to course through his body at the slightest hint of Dipper showing him  _ that _ type of interest.  Not wanting to give away any sign of hope, however, he put on the most disinterested face he could muster and quickly waved the boy off.

“Hey, get me a glass of water for when I return, will ya?”

“Sure, sure...get going then.”

Dipper got up from their table, but before heading over to the karaoke booth, he walked up beside Bill and leaned over as close to his ear as possible without making physical contact.  The move once again surprised Bill, but he refused to show any evidence of it, that is until he heard what Dipper had to say to him.

The brunet slowly and breathily spoke, “Pay  _ very _ close attention to my song, Bill.”  He quickly turned on his heel and went to set up his song.

The blonde’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped upon hearing what his  _ good friend _ had said...how passionately it had been said...the sultry air of his breath…

_ Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?! _   Bill’s thoughts were now racing a hundred miles an hour as he tried to calm himself down and not work up a sweat over such thoughts.  Couldn’t let Pine Tree see him sweat.   _ Stupid and weak human flesh bag I’m in! _

Dipper’s turn came and he took the stage.  He was very unassuming as he stood in front of the mic which was safely nestled in its place on the stand.  The audience didn’t pay him much mind and continued to chatter amongst themselves.  There was enough time between the DJ finding the track Dipper wanted and the song’s instrumental intro that he could address the audience beforehand.  He wanted  _ everyone _ to be paying attention. 

“Um...this song’s not well known, well, I doubt any of you have heard it, anyways.  But, yeah, this one’s for my, uh...date over there.”  He pointed out the clearly shocked blonde guy sitting by himself to the right of the stage.  “I’ve changed the words a bit to make it work for ...our situation.  Sorry, Adam Young,” he quietly added, in reference to the artist.

_His date?! Our_ _situation?_ Bill thought as he could feel heat rising in his face.

The brunet winked at him as the first verse started up, the mid-range voice coming out smooth like satin.

 

_ That blonde, he's a bomb, he's an atom bomb _

_ Rigged up and ready to drop _

_ Bad news, I'm a fuse and I've met my match _

_ So stand back, it's about to go off _

 

_ That lothar, he's a master of disguise _

_ I see danger when I look in his eyes _

_ He's so foxy, he could lead to my demise _

_ So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time _

 

_ He's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate _

_ And I'm James Bond, live to die another day _

_ Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite _

_ He's all I want, so I, I’m on a mission tonight _

 

Dipper smiled as he could see that Bill was already being affected by his words...as well as the seductive way he was interacting with the mic and its stand.  Bill had mostly only heard Dipper singing along to random pop songs on the radio, and thought  _ that _ was good.  Hearing him as the only vocals, well that got him even more flustered, and also wondering why Dipper had been holding out on him.   _ I’ve got to get him to sing for me more often. _

 

_ His love is a drug laced with ecstasy _

_ And his charm is spiked with a spell _

_ That hot mess way you dress gets the best of me _

_ He's ice cold but he's makin’ me melt _

 

_ That lothar, he's a master of disguise _

_ I see danger when I look in his eyes _

_ He's so foxy, he could lead to my demise _

_ So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time _

 

_ He's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate _

_ And I'm James Bond, live to die another day _

_ Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite _

_ He's all I want, so I, I’m on a mission tonight _

 

During the short instrumental mix, Dipper continued to dance and move to the music in a way Bill had never seen him do before.  He would run his hands through his hair, down his shirt, over his jeans; all in a way that was making Bill drool.  Suddenly he tore the mic from its secure hold on the stand to sing the rest of the song, putting everything he had into it.

 

_ That lothar, he's a master of disguise _

_ I see danger when I look in his eyes _

_ He's so foxy, he could lead to my demise _

_ So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time _

 

_ He's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate _

_ And I'm James Bond, live to die another day _

_ Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite _

_ He's all I want, so I, I’m on a mission tonight _

 

_ That lothar, he's a master of disguise _

_ I see danger when I look in his eyes _

_ He's so foxy, he could lead to my demise _

_ So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time _

 

_ He's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate _

_ And I'm James Bond, live to die another day _

_ Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite _

_ He's all I want, so I, I’m on a mission tonight _

 

_ I, I’m on a mission tonight _

_ I, I’m on a mission tonight _

_ I, I’m on a mission tonight _

_ I, I’m on a mission tonight _

 

Dipper promptly returned the mic to the stand, gave a quick bow to the now wildly applauding audience, and hurried off the stage.  He made his way back to their table and nonchalantly sat down in his chair next to Bill, taking a sip from his glass of water.

There were a few seconds of awkward (well, awkward for Bill) silence before Dipper spoke up.  “So, I was thinking we could take this  _ mission _ outside?”  Bill raised an eyebrow, still in shock from the performance he just witnessed.  “What?  The mighty Bill Cipher at a loss for words?” the brunet playfully teased.

Before he knew what was happening, the blonde grabbed his wrist and practically dragged Dipper towards the nearest exit.  As soon as they were out of range from prying eyes, Bill teleported them into his Hummer.  The back seat of his Hummer.

“Ew, did you have to do that?  You know it always makes me feel funny when you teleport me places,” Dipper pouted as he tried to shake the weird feeling of residual magic from his insides.

Bill just smirked at him before responding, “Yeah, well YOU made ME feel funny tonight, Pine Tree.  I don’t get flustered easily… I-uh... Dammit!”  He ran his hand down his face, still clearly rattled.  After composing himself the best he could he went on, “So, did you mean all that?  You tryin’ to tell me something?”

Dipper decided the best way to answer him was to jump up and straddle the blonde where he sat.  In one fluid movement, and before Bill even realized what was happening, the brunet crawled into his lap, tangling his hands in the other’s silky hair.

“Does this answer your question?” Dipper whispered into his ear, giving the demon goosebumps.

He gave his ear a slight nibble before leaning down further to place a soft kiss on the sweet spot on his neck just below the earlobe, earning him a sultry moan from the now completely intoxicated blonde.

“I’ll take that as a ye-” he was interrupted by Bill flipping him over, almost instantaneously.

This time, Bill sat on Dipper’s lap, pinning his shoulders against the soft leather of the back of the seat.  A near feral look washed over his face, sharp teeth slowly coming into view as he peeled back his lips in a face-splitting smile.

“Well, it’s about time, Pine Tree.  I applaud your effort on dominating the situation, as well, but, as you should know by now,  _ I _ am the one who is in charge here.”  Bill’s voice was hungered.  Oh, had he longed for this moment.

With half-lidded eyes, Dipper responded, “Do what you want, then.”

To his surprise, the demon simply leaned closer and placed a soft kiss to Dipper’s lips.  The younger leaned into him, feeling the warmth of Bill’s chest against his own.  Blue polished fingernails began to run through his chocolate curls, gently sweeping over his scalp and causing a small rush of heat to flow throughout his body.  A tiny mewl escaped him as he wanted more...more of the kiss, more of the touches, more of the entire demon.

The blonde leaned back and held Dipper’s cheek and chin gently while stroking the now pink skin with his thumb.  “Mmm, keep feeding me with those delicious sounds, Pine Tree,” he said softly.

Bill’s hand pulled Dipper’s face to one side, giving easier access to the neck and shoulder.  The brown waves of hair fell long enough for the need to push them back.  His other hand obliged, fingers entangling the locks and freeing up precious, soft skin.

He leaned in and placed a long kiss just below the hairline before slowly moving down his neck and stopping over the sunken spot between the collarbone and the shoulder.  Placing his lips on the small area, he pressed down just deep enough for the tendon to strain, but not too hard as to hurt the brunet.  Then he began to suckle the skin, tenderly at first, but increasing in intensity after only a few seconds.  The sensation sent every nerve ending in Dipper’s body firing at once, causing him to suck in a quick breath through his teeth.

When Bill released his hold on that area, a lovely bloom of pink and crimson blotches developed on the pale skin.  That was going to leave a mark for quite some time.  Dipper didn’t care.  He wanted more.

The blonde went back to Dipper’s lips, this time moving with more wanton desire.  Bill’s hands wandered down to Dipper’s thighs, giving them a firm squeeze as he deepened their kiss.  The feeling of the demon’s hands caressing his upper legs resulted in Dipper parting his lips slightly to inhale a quick breath, giving Bill all he needed to allow his tongue to slip in and paint the other’s mouth with a hint of cherry.  It was a foreign feeling to the brunet, having never done this with anyone before, but he decided it was more than a wonderful feeling.  It was a soft, wet, and warm piece of Bill that he could savor.  And he wanted more.

Dipper let out more pleasing little sounds, giving Bill more fuel for his already blazing fire.  He wanted to take this all the way.  He wanted to hear every deep-throated moan he could get out of his Pine Tree.  But even though he was a lustful demon, he wasn’t stupid.  He knew Dipper would never go for that...not this soon, anyway.  He pushed away the fleeting disappointment and refocused on the pleasure that he could take part in now.

Just the short amount of time they had been making out was enough to get Dipper’s blood pumping, causing a terribly uncomfortable situation in his now extremely restrictive jeans.

“Uh..mm..B-Bill…” he tried to speak through his labored breathing.

Bill stopped what he was doing and listened.  “What is it?”

Dipper tried to shift a bit under Bill’s weight, but found that it still wasn’t helping his situation.  “I-I need you to g-get off of me,” he stammered.  He didn’t really want Bill off of him, but he  _ really _ needed Bill to get off of him.

As Bill slid off, he noticed Dipper’s discomfort, and gave him a sly smile.  “Want me to take care of that for you?”

Just the suggestion of this drove Dipper wild.  Here was what he had been brought up to believe as carnal pleasure being offered up freely to him, one of many he had yet to experience.  Yes he was a young adult male, yes he had urges and desires, but never had he given in to them before, not by himself (the idea of pleasuring himself had always seemed gross to him, which was beside the fact that he was raised to believe it was sinful), and certainly not with the aid of another.  But he didn’t care what anyone else thought anymore, he would do what he wanted.  

He could barely get out an intelligible response.  “Ye-yes...oh, god yes.”  As he reached down to undo the button fly, he was promptly stopped by one of Bill’s hands.

“Ah-ah,” he playfully scolded.  “You just sit back and relax.  I’ll do everything.”

Dipper quietly complied and allowed Bill to undo the restricting denim.  He tried his hardest, but couldn’t hold back the need to press up into Bill’s fingers as he slowly ( _ too slowly, dammit! _ ) released the buttons.  Finally done, the blonde yanked firmly on the jeans, pulling them down enough to have full access.  He teasingly ran his palm over Dipper’s hardness through the silk boxers.

“Ah, lovely...you wore silk tonight.  Planned this all along, did you?  I could rub my hands over this all night…”

“B-bill…just...p-please…” the fired up brunet begged.  As if Bill didn’t have a big enough ego already, begging him for anything was only going to make it worse.  But Dipper didn’t care.  He had to have more.

“Oh, alright.  I suppose it’s rather cruel of me to tease you so, especially since you are now finally giving yourself to me.  You know, I was wondering...Why tonight?  I’ve been trying to make you mine for quite some time now, and-”

“BILL!” the younger interrupted loudly, pleading desperation plastered on his face.

“Oh, not yet, dear...you’ll be yelling that out soon enough, though,” the blonde chuckled.  “Was just getting your...flavor out first.  I want to enjoy this, too.”   

Dipper wasn’t completely naive, even having no experience, and his heart began to race even harder than it already was upon hearing Bill’s words.  He was expecting the other to just use his hands to satisfy him, not give him the straight up oral treatment.  It took him no time to get to the point where Bill wanted him.

When he began to feel a wet spot, a sharp-toothed grin split across his face before he slunked down to his knees, ripping the silken undergarment out of his way.  Thank goodness there was plenty of room in that Hummer in which to work.

The small amount of Dipper’s fluids had Bill drooling for his first taste of the brunet.  He gingerly ran his fingers up and down the shaft, invoking sweet sounds to spill from Dipper’s mouth.  He then proceeded to lick the tip, sucking up every bit he could find, inducing lustful reflexes in the younger.  His Pine Tree tasted better than he imagined.  Wanting more, and knowing how badly his Pine Tree  _ needed _ more, he took in the entirety of the twitching cock, all at once.

Dipper swiftly arched his back in response, mewling as the warm and inviting mouth was consuming him.  Bill moved slowly at first, but then picked up a more fervent pace as he sensed the other’s need already coiling up tighter and tighter inside.  Dipper reached down with both hands, grabbing and releasing locks of yellow hair in time with their movements.  

Before long, Dipper could feel it- all the heat, all the passion, all the desire- it was all nearing its long awaited release.

“God...don’t st-stop, Bill.”

_ Of course...I have no intentions of stopping until you have filled my own desire… _ the blonde thought to himself as he eagerly awaited his Pine Tree’s sticky sap.

And then it happened.  Just when he thought he couldn’t be wound up any tighter, was going to implode on himself, he hit his climax, cried out the other’s name, and then expelled his milky fluid into Bill’s expectant mouth, which was eagerly swallowed down.  The demon waited until the firm flesh he had his lips around ceased its throbbing, knowing then that his Pine Tree was truly finished. 

Deep blue eyes looked up to meet starry brown ones that glimmered with contented pleasure.  As Dipper put himself back together, Bill climbed back up onto the leather seat next to him, pulling the younger into his lap as soon as the last button was fastened.  The brunet sat sideways, arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck, head resting on his shoulder.

“All better now?” Bill spoke gently as he stroked Dipper’s back.

“Y-yes...thanks.”  Dipper was suddenly overcome with a wave of shyness, thinking back on what just transpired between him and the dream demon he had considered his best, albeit only, friend for the last several years.

But then he realized, if Bill could make him feel this good during a brief encounter in the back seat of his car, how much more pleasure would come from lengthier and more...involved trysts.  He couldn’t wait to experience everything else he knew the other could show him.  

Neither could Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- In case anyone is wondering, the word ‘lothar’ replaced the original word ‘vixen’ in the song lyrics. Obviously, Bill is male and vixen is used when referencing a female. Lothar was the most comparable male term I could find; google it if you need clarity on it.


End file.
